


The Vow Violets Swore Upon Us

by Mizurin



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Other, Sad-fluff mixed story, slowburn ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizurin/pseuds/Mizurin
Relationships: Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin
Kudos: 3





	1. Intro

17:48, ??????, at the school enterance

I picked up my bag and thought to myself.  
No, this isn't going to work. I can't keep going like this forever. I have to tell her, now or now.  
I turned back and started running towards to back exit, where the open gym was located.  
And I pushed the door...

At the sight I saw, I dropped to my knees. Maybe I was overreacting but something inside ached, very badly. I couldn't even raise my voice, I just couldn't. All I could think was...  
Run.  
Run as fast as you can, don't let them see you, don't let her see you like this.  
I tried to pick myself up quickly, almost tripping but getting my balance together.  
As I rushed back, I heard a voice calling for me from behind;  
"WAIT, Rin...!"


	2. A New Return

07:08, Kagamine Rin, in Hakkenzan Tunnel

There we were inside the car, returning to Sapporo from Tottori. We've been travelling for days, I don't understand why mom and dad decided to go with the car instead of a train or plane. Well, I guess it was cuz of we were returning permanantly and the car would be necessary.  
...But it's been so long, even though I'm originally from Sapporo, I spend almost all of my life untill now in Tottori where we travelled for my parents' job. I pretty much had my life there; my friends, my favorite places, the road I took the school everyday and my brother. Everything was made in Tottori, I even met Len there. One day, when I was about 4 or 5, my parents told me that I was going to have a new sibling soon. As confused I was, I was also excited but what's even more confusing was that the sibling I had wasn't a baby the first time I met him. He was a young kid at my age, just a difference by a few months. But I wouldn't say it changed our relationship at all. Whether Len was blood-related or adopted; we still grew up together, play together all the time, shared the same room for years and he looked a lot like me already so no one would ever think he was my adopted brother unless we told them. And Len spent all of his life in Tottori too, I don't if he was originally from somewhere else or is a Tottori local but I don't really know if he remembers anything if he's from somewhere else either honestly. This was going to be the newest and hardest to get use to for him, I hope he'll be ok. I looked to my left and he was sleeping and he was right, I probably should get some sleep too since we'll have to go to school almost as soon as we reach our home there so better get the rest while I can.  


11:29, Kagamine Rin, the School Road

We were just infront of the school gate. We missed half of our classes but mom and dad informed the teachers that we would be late already so we should be fine. We ate at home earlier so the lunch wasn't really necessary even tho it was time but mom still gave a small snack just in case and thought eating with a group could help us make new friends here although I never really went out from my friend group, same went for Len.  
"Hey, Len. Are you nervous?" "Huh?" "About the new school or Sapporo in general." "Oh well yeah, a bit. But I'll be fine, I'll get used to it in time. Just like how I got used to Tottori or my first time at school. But same goes for you, I mean you don't remember much about Sapporo either. Right?" "Nope, not at all. I was pretty much a baby when mom and dad got the job offer years ago and even for the relative visits, I did through calls and internet. To be honest, I didn't know it was gonna end some day and we would return here until a few months ago. I never really questioned it and young me didn't know much, ehehe." I scratched my head and slightly stick out my tongue. Thinking back to it, I did a lot of stupid things as a child but yet nobody really cared much about it. They all treated me nicely back there. "Hey, come on. I'm sure it'll be nice here too, we don't know yet but we gotta try." I guess from my facial expression, Len tried to cheer me up or he basically read my mind. But he was right and it wasn't like I had any other choice so I just had to try. And as we were talking we were already at the school's enterance.

16:40, Kagamine Rin, Class 1-C

We were nearing the end of our classes. They put our indroductions at the end to not waste time from the classes. Usually it'd be at the start of the day but they changed it because we were late.

"Well, new students, to the board now."

After the teachers call, both I and Len moved to the board and started.

"I'm Kagamine Len."

"And I'm Kagamine Rin. We came a long road from Sapporo to here. So we were late for the half of the day, please everyone, excuse us."

"But we'll be attending Otogasaki High School starting today so"

Then we borh spoke at the same time.

"Pleased to meet you all, please treat us nicely."

The class was silent but teacher was pleased, it was probably cuz they didn't care much anyway. But at that moment I heard a voice coming from the corridor because the front door was open.

"You're pretty late."

It was a teacher's voice.

"I apologize I had to do a lot of stuff at home and was able to come here just now."

Someone with long teal hair said that as they moved to upstairs, probably a second year. There was barely any time left why were they at the school at this point. But I didn't really have time to think, the day was ovee and I had to get ready and head home with Len now.

16:45, ?????, School Corridor

I rushed inside in panic, I was already late but still had to attend school today. But as I closed my new homeroom teacher noticed me said,

"You're pretty late."

"I apologize I had to do a lot of stuff at home and was able to come here just now."

"Well there's nothing else to do now. Come introduce yourself to the class quickly and then we'll deal with the faculty work after school."

"Yes, teacher." I nodded and quickly went up to my class, 2-B.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewriting my old rinku fic which I actually never went further than an intro


End file.
